Collection of Stories (The Houses Competition)
by DooodleBerry
Summary: This is a collection of the stories I have written for The Houses Competition.
1. Draco Decorating

Year/ position: 1st Year Hufflepuff

Category: Assigned Drabble

Prompt: (Colour) Green

Title: Draco Decorating

Wordcount: 472

Harry Potter was walking down the street one morning as he headed off to see his college dorm for the first time. It was his job to go undercover and see what happens in Muggle life, and he took it quite seriously, so he decided to go to college. Since he was still only eighteen, he was to go with his assigned partner Draco Malfoy.

Harry and Draco got on better now than they had in school, and because of this, Harry decided to let Draco choose how they decorated their dorm room, and left him to it. Draco had made Harry promise not to change anything as a part of the deal, so Harry had reluctantly agreed.

Today, Draco had texted Harry that he was done decorating, and to be honest, Harry was a bit excited to see what Draco had done, he really was, he was just apprehensive, too. As Harry finally arrived at the door, he knocked, out of politeness, and heard a muffled; " _Come in."_

He turned the doorknob and opened the door and was surprised to say the least. Everything was green:the walls were repainted a light green, the floor had green tinted wood, and all the furniture was green. Harry couldn't look to a single place and not see the color. Except maybe the silverware, but that had green adornments, too.

"What do you think?" Draco asked, looking genuinely hopeful.

"It's very you. That's for sure. It's so, so _green_ ," Harry said, trying to choose his words carefully.

"Yeah, it is pretty green, but you promised you wouldn't change anything."

Harry nodded, remembering the promise well, and he knew he had to keep it in order to sustain their mission, and his relationship with Draco, so he would try to make things work. Slowly heading to his room, Harry opened the door to see yet more green. His bed was a deep green with silver bed frames and, you guessed it, emerald green jewels adorning it. His closet was a pale green, and so were his curtains. He had a desk that was white and forest green. His walls were the same color as the rest of them, and he was a bit terrified.

He walked out to check the kitchen to see that it beheld the same fate as the rest of the house. Draco, who had been following him expectantly, similar to a puppy, watched his face for a look of approval. Harry walked over to the bathroom, green. It was all green. After he was done looking around the house he sat down on the, you guessed it, green sofa. He looked around once more, all he could see was green. He decided to go get some fresh air instea-the patio was green, too.

He was in for a long four years.


	2. The Rules Of Envy

Year/ position: 1st Year Hufflepuff

Category: Assigned Themed

Prompt(s): [First Line] When you think about it, humans are strange creatures, especially when they're wizards.

Title: The Rules of Envy

Wordcount: 4582

Beta(s): Rose, Aya, Pix

 _(A/N) Warnings and Disclaimers: Sirius and Remus pairing, OOC behavior, strays from cannon stories, Young Lily Potter is a Necromancer, Homosexuality. I think that's it…..._

When you think about it, humans are strange creatures, especially when they're wizards. They steal, fight, and torture each other. I only wanted to help them stop that. To save them all. But I couldn't, even with all of my power and kindness I offered to them. _I couldn't stop it_. And that pains me to this very day. It gets lessend by the help of my friends who guide me through this life. And I hope to see them again in another. Jealousy is the reason I'm here. It tore my friends apart. It forced them to be in danger, to be forced to fight. All the evil and I couldn't do one good thing…

I remember when I was a child I used to love to run around in fields without a care in the world. And as I grew, I'd run and play with my friends. But soon my friends began to disappear, all lost to the darkness that claimed our world. The first two I lost were claimed by the darkness in the harsh of night. Leaving their child alone to bear the weight of becoming a hero. The next I lost during battle, but this one was more than a friend. This one was a lover. A fighter. Even though all of them held a special place in my heart, this one had a private place; like a secret hidden deep within.

The third friend betrayed me, and all of my friends, but still survived longer than I did. I fell to the darkness holding the hand of my very best friend. This friend and I were quite special, most would think the way we died was an act of true love, and in a way it was. But not quite the type of true love one would imagine. The type of true love only best friends can share, and in the end, we gave the world a slight misunderstanding of exactly what type of love it was.

Now I know none of this will make sense to you at the moment, but I promise you all will be told in time. It's time to begin your journey into my mind, do not be afraid. All is past and cannot harm you in any way shape or form, you are completely safe.

* * *

~7th Year, Marauders Era (Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Prongs)~

"Sirius!" Remus yelled, running towards the love of his life with open arms.

It was seventh year and they had finished their final exams and were celebrating by going to a muggle ice skating rink that Lily had wanted to show them for ages. They'd never gotten around to it because Remus needed to hide, or some sort of war was going on with Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor and Slytherin, or Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. The last one wasn't too common, but with the house rivalry all the time anything was possible.

When they finally got close enough, Remus threw himself into Sirius' arms, causing them both to fall over on the train platform. Laughing with their legs tangled together, Remus heard a soft chuckling from somewhere around them. Looking up, Remus saw the familiar face of his friend James Potter, smiling down on him, and to his left, under his arm, was his girlfriend Lily Evans. Remus loved them together, they worked so very well. In such perfect harmony, like a well oiled machine.

Untangling from Remus, Sirius got up and offered a hand to his fallen boyfriend. Remus took it gratefully and smiled at his group of friends that had gathered around him.

"Where's Peter?" he asked, looking around in attempts to find his lost friend.

"Over here." came the muffled reply from the smaller boy that they all knew and loved.

Peter stood in the middle of the snow, piled with bundles of scarves for warmth. Laughing at the abundance of gear he had on, Lily walked with them towards the subway.

"I didn't know trains went underground!" James exclaimed loudly, earning some odd stares from muggles that were passing by all around them.

Lily just giggled and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the depths of the subway. Peter, Sirius, and Remus all trailed behind, somewhat in awe of the muggle contraption. James, being the idiot he was, attempted to walk into the (what's the machine called where you slide your ticket through?) until Lily handed him his ticket and showed him the proper way to travel. All the while muggles stared with looks of disbelief on their faces. As the subway arrived, Peter spoke up above all the noise in the crowded area to alert his friends to a fact he should've said already.

"Guys….I don't know how to ice skate." he said.

James turned to him with a look of shock.

"You don't know how to skate? I mean, I can't skate perfectly, but I still know _how_ to," James said to him, earning a chuckle from the rest of the group.

Sirius patted him on the back. "Don't worry Wormtail, _I_ can teach you all you need to know."

Remus chuckled, but deep inside he was worried that Sirius was cheating on him. It had bugged him since fifth year when he'd finally allowed Sirius to say that they were dating and call him his boyfriend. It had been so long since Sirius' infatuation with him had begun, and he worried that the wild haired boy was pulling away and dating someone else. Seeing how soft he was on Peter, Remus wondered if Peter and Sirius could be dating behind his back. He knew that they were just friends, but he couldn't help feeling jealous of the care and attention Sirius was giving Peter, a kind of care and attention Sirius normally saved for him.

Remus knew he was being silly; Sirius would never cheat on him, he was loyal to Remus, he'd never in his right mind cheat, _would he?_ Remus began to form a plan to get his boyfriend's love and admiration back. He would prove himself by showing that he was good at something for once, not just for help with homework. To show Sirius that he wasn't a complete killjoy, that he could be a fun person to hang around.

He would show his talent on the ice. Lily had taught him how to skate brilliantly when the Black Lake had frozen over in their second year. It had become their Christmas tradition to skate on it when it froze over completely. He'd expanded his talents and could do tricks that beginners could only dream of doing now. Now that they'd no longer be attending Hogwarts however, Lily decided to move the tradition to the muggle world and include their friends with them. The ice was one of the only places Remus could let go; one of the only places where he could feel free, safe, undefeatable; feel like he meant something.

The other was when he was with Sirius, but that was slowly leaving him, and he hated that. He absolutely despised that. He despised feeling like he wasn't good enough when he was around Sirius, he wanted to be safe with him, but he felt like he was slipping away. Slowly but surely, Remus was losing Sirius. He was losing the person he loved most, and the worst part of loving someone is when you lose them.

A giggle broke him out of his thoughts. It came from Peter, and Remus' head snapped in his direction to see Sirius piling the bundle of scarves over the top of Peter's head. Remus looked away, trying to find something to take his mind off of the pain he was feeling. Was this heartbreak? Was this how it felt to be _jealous_? No, Remus wasn't the jealous type, he couldn't be, he'd never gotten jealous before.

The ding of the subway car that signaled the next stop caused Remus to jump, and he looked up to see that they were nearing the ice rink.

 _Just a few more minutes._ Another giggle from Peter. _Just a few more minutes,_ a cackle from Sirius. Only a few minutes and he'd be able to be free, able to let go of all these worries.

Finally the doors opened and Remus walked out with a huff, needing to get away from Sirius; he couldn't break down in public. He felt a soft hand take his and turned back to see Lily's worried eyes looking up at him. He turned away to go, but she pulled him towards the ice rink. They were the first ones there, with the ice all to themselves, Sirius, James, and Peter all hanging behind. Sirius had his arm draped around Peter.

Remus turned away and put on his skates, the sooner he got to the ice, the better it was for everyone around him. Lily followed him closely.

"Remmy, tell me what's wrong, tell me right now." He looked at her, shocked by her question.

"You really wanna know?" he asked, which earned him an earnest nod from the redhead.

"What's wrong is that—that Sirius and Peter are dating behind my back. I just know it. _I know it,_ " he said, pain and anger mixing in his words and guilt twisting in his gut, it was too much and he felt like he was going to be sick.

Leaving the red headed girl behind in shock, he pushed off onto the ice. He heard James and the others drawing closer. He cleared his mind, put his earbuds in, and listened to music, letting go of all his cares. All his fears, his pains, and focusing on the ice and letting the music guide his body. He did figure eights, triple axels, and jumps that made him feel so free. He felt like he didn't have a care in the world, like he could do anything if he just put his mind to it. Letting the music flow through him and imagining the fields he used to roam in when he was younger. One by one his friends were beside him, skating alongside him, so perfect, so happy. It made his heart ache.

"Show off!" He heard as the song finished.

Pulling the earbuds out of his ears, he looked to see where the shout was coming from. Sirius had his hands cupped over his mouth to give his voice the effect of an amplifying spell. Peter was laughing as he was holding on to a skating assist. Remus growled and skated back to the seating area, taking his skates off and sitting down.

"You guys go ahead. I'm not feeling it anymore," he said, looking to the side.

Sirius skated over to the side of the rink to speak to him. To investigate on the behalf of Peter who couldn't make it there for the life of him.

"Come on Moony, you know I didn't mean that. Peter was just feeling down so I was trying to lighten the mood. James thought it was funny, too."

This struck a chord with Remus, tears began to fill his eyes, threatening to spill over if he spoke at louder than a whisper. He looked down, he didn't want Sirius to see him cry. Not because he was embarrassed, no, because he didn't want to give him the satisfaction of a victory, of knowing he'd gotten the best of Remus.

"I'm sure Peter feels much better now," he whispered.

Even mumbling was too loud for him right now. Sirius' head snapped, obviously having heard what Remus had said.

"What did you just say?" he asked, the tone of his voice filled with fury.

The tears in Remus' eyes threatened to spill over so dangerously, like a dam about to blow. He wouldn't break down right now in front of everyone. No, he _couldn't_ break down in front of the others right now.

"I….I said that I'm sure Peter feels better now. That's all," Remus said, his voice barely above a whisper.

He was still looking down; he couldn't bear to look at Sirius right now, to see the anger on his face. He already could see it in his mind's eye, the way his eyes filled with rage, how his eyebrows almost squeezed together, the way his features would wrinkle in upset. Remus knew that look well, but Sirius had never used it on him before. There was no point in checking if his assumptions were correct, Remus already knew from the tone of Sirius' voice.

"What is _wrong_ with you today?!" Sirius was highly agitated now.

Remus scrunched his eyes, he didn't want to see anything right now, to feel anything right now. Because right now he felt terrible, terrible for letting little things get to him. He knew that if he let Sirius in, Sirius would fix it, but he couldn't, he couldn't do it. Remus desperately wished to just disappear, to stop feeling this way, to stop feeling at all.

"Look at me!" Sirius said, his voice becoming raised in frustration, or concern, whichever it was Remus couldn't tell the difference.

Lily attempted to move forward, but James held her back. She looked at him in disbelief, and then she realized that she had to let Remus fight his own battle for once. Remus, with his eyes still closed, could tell this was happening, and she was right, but he wished for her to help him, because he didn't know how to fight this battle. He didn't know how to calm Sirius down, even with all of his brains, that was just something he didn't know.

Remus shook his head, if he opened his eyes it would be like opening floodgates. All the tears that were welled up from his eyes, he desperately tried banishing from his eyes and somehow multiplied and would escape him before he could stop them. He heard Sirius huff and take his shoes off and hurry over to him. He could practically feel the worry vibrating off of Sirius. He felt Sirius' hand grab his shirt and pull him up off the chair he was sitting on and into an embrace, but he still refused to open his eyes.

"What's going on?" Sirius pleaded, his voice softening, frustrated that Remus wasn't letting him in.

But as he opened his mouth to speak his legs failed him and he fell, dragging Sirius down with him. As he caught his breath, he decided to tell Sirius the truth, to tell him his feelings. Why he was being so closed off towards him.

"Because, because you-and I-and fighting." He couldn't get the words out, his voice soft, sad. He couldn't get them out in the order he wanted to, he just couldn't do it.

"What?" Sirius was confused, but he wanted to know what was wrong so he could fix everything.

"Because," Remus started out strong but his will to be fierce abandoned him.

Just like Sirius had.

" _Because I think you're cheating on me, and now you hate me, all because I got jealous_ _._ " Remus whispered the rest, he'd let his eyes open and tears rolled down his cheeks. Sirius tightened his grip on Remus, embracing him as much as he possibly could. Leaning back, still straddling Remus, Sirius ran a hand through his hair, he'd been so stupid. Remus looked to the side, tears streaming down his cheeks, he couldn't bear to hurt Sirius, he never intended to in the first place anyway.

"It's all my fault, I'm so sorry. I didn't... I didn't mean to make you ma-" Remus was cut off by Sirius pressing his lips to Remus' quickly and pulling away.

Holding Remus's face in his hands, he whispered unintelligibly to himself, shaking his head, and leaning down towards Remus.

"No, no no no no no, It's not, it's not your fault, it never was," Sirius whispered to Remus.

"Yes, it is. I'm so stupid for letting you and Peter get to me. I thought you were cheating on me, and saying it now it sounds so silly because I know now that you weren't, and I feel terrible, I-I'm so sorry," Remus whispered. He truly felt terrible, he'd gotten worked up over nothing, and he hated it.

"No, it's not your fault. I was prioritizing him over you, and I didn't realize that it'd impact you, but I should've known it would. That is my fault and mine only, you deserve better than me," Sirius whispered in Remus' ear.

Remus reached his arms around the curly-haired boy and embraced him, even though Sirius had already initiated the hug, Remus could acknowledge the compassion now.

"Can, can we get off the ground now? You're gonna have to let me go," Sirius said playfully.

"No, I'm not letting you go." Remus buried his head into Sirius' neck and attempted to hibernate there. This earned him a chuckle from Sirius.

* * *

 _~5th Year Golden Trio Era (Harry, Hermione, Ron)~_

It was Harry's fifth year and Remus was at Tonks' house because she'd called him frantically.

"Remus!" she yelled, throwing her arms around him, burying her face in his chest.

"Tonks, what's wrong? What happened?" Remus asked, pulling her shoulders back and seeing her puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks.

She looked up at him with worry in her eyes.

"I, I was with this guy, and we loved each other a lot. But, I, something happened and I-" she cut off, breathing heavily, which worried him. He didn't want her to hyperventilate.

"I'm going to have a baby, Remus." Remus looked at her in shock, seeing the look of heartbreak on her face.

He pulled her to his chest, kissing the top of her forehead, and then an idea hit him.

"Do you want to keep the baby?" he asked, his words getting caught in his throat.

She nodded.

"I do, but I can't afford it. I can't tell my parents either. What _would_ I tell them, anyway?" Remus took this chance, He took this opportunity that he'd been given and made the best of it.

"You could tell them that you were the surrogate for Sirius and I. And we could help with the baby," he said, looking up at her with hopeful eyes,

She was taken aback, a tear rolling down her face.

"I'd like that. I'd like that very much., she replied to him.

Remus was overcome with joy.

"I'm going to be a father!" he exclaimed.

Sirius appeared at the moment when Remus had returned the hug to Tonks, stroking her head. Sirius was shocked.

"After all our talks of commitment. This isn't enough. Is it?" Sirius said. Remus looked to him.

"Why are you here?" Remus asked, shock obvious on his face.

"I followed you," Sirius said, already fuming at Remus.

"You're misunderstanding. We, _we are going to have a baby_." Remus tried this approach first.

"I know, you cheated on me with _her_ and got her pregnant. Am I wrong?" Sirius responded, Remus now knew that he'd worded it terribly and quickly attempted to change that.

"Sirius, _you and I_ are going to have a baby. Some jerk knocked Tonks up and she can't afford a baby. So she said we can take care of it if she's able to be involved in its life," Remus told Sirius, tears in both their eyes.

Sirius shook his head and pulled Tonks and Remus into an embrace, all three of them now in tears.

 _~5th Year Golden Trio Era(Hermione, Harry, Ron) One week after Sirius' death~_

Remus hadn't been outside in seven days. He'd been with Tonks endlessly, caring for the baby. It had been one week since Sirius had fallen through the veil. Remus knew, deep, _deep_ down that Sirius wasn't coming back. He knew that he'd never see that wild smile again, never hear the laugh that filled him with joy. He knew that he would never be able to hold the love of his life's hand _ever_ again, to kiss him again, to wake up to the warmth of the curly-haired man's body next to his own.

All that Remus had left were memories of how things used to be. Today was Sirius's funeral, and as he held little Teddy Lupin he couldn't help but to whisper into the nothingness a plea, what he wished more than anything else.

"Please, Sirius, please come back to me. You need to help me-to help me care for our son. I need you, _we_ need you. T-this was a good prank, now I'm begging you to _come back to me. I can't live without you._ " Remus began to break into tears, and Teddy reached up for his father's face, patting him on the cheek.

Remus smiled down at the boy and got himself dressed and ready for the funeral of the man he loved more than anything in the entire world. Pretty soon Remus was walking up to the podium to say his final goodbye to his husband.

"It seems like almost yesterday that I met Sirius Black," he paused, inhaled, and then continued.

"I remember quite clearly the way he would laugh and it could light up an entire room. I can see his face in my mind's eye, the way he would smile. We lost a life that we may never get back. You were a vessel, You were a room. You were so much less important than the things inside of you. You were a circuit board, swallowing the electricity of life upon birth. It wheeled through you for all of your days, creating every moment. The pulse of a story, the soft hums of labor, and love.

"And in your last moment it came, rushing from your chest and was given back to the wind. When we die, we go everywhere. Newton said: Energy is neither created nor destroyed. On average, 1.8 people on earth die every second. There is _always_ a gust of wind somewhere. Our bodies are nothing more than hosts to a collection of brilliant things. When someone dies, I do not weep over their polaroids or belongings, I begin to look for the life that has left them. I feel out the strongest breeze and take off running.

"The theory of six degrees of separation was never meant to see how many people we could find. It was a set of directions for how to find the people we have lost. I found your voice, I found your smile. You were neither created nor destroyed, you were constantly transferred, shifted, and renewed. Everything you were was given to you. Death, does not come when a body is too exhausted to live, death comes because the brilliance inside of us can only be contained for so long. You did not die, you passed on, passed on the life burning through your throat. When you truly leave, I will not cry for you, I will run into the strongest gust of wind I can find. And welcome you home."

And with those final words Remus left the podium, the weeping of his friends and family enveloping him. He couldn't cry, not after he had just promised himself that he wouldn't. He had already cried so much the week following Sirius' death. He needed to be strong now.

* * *

~7th Year Golden Trio Era (Harry, Hermione, Ron)~

During the Battle of Hogwarts, fighting occurred left and right. Holding Tonks' hand, Remus Lupin smiled, he knew that they wouldn't make it through this battle. But he was completely fine with that. He would be able to see Sirius again, to be reunited with the one person he'd missed more than anything.

As he was cornered, he saw a glimpse of Sirius, arms open wide, welcoming him home and embracing him with such a love that Remus hadn't felt in so long. A love that Remus missed more than anything. He felt the wind blow, such a strong gust it was, and as it did he heard a faint _Avada Kedavra_ , and a flash of green light was the last thing he saw as he closed his eyes for the last time in his mortal body.

Opening his eyes, he looked down and saw his body. He saw it lying on the ground, colorless and emotionless. His hand clutching Tonks' in a tight grasp that would never let go.

"Remus!" he heard the familiar sound of Sirius' voice and turned around, tears in his eyes.

"Sirius!" They embraced, hugging each other, breathing in the familiar scent of the other person.

"You're here, you're really here," came the muffled voice of the curly-haired man.

"I am, I missed you so much, more than you can ever know," Remus responded.

Sirius pulled away from the hug and kissed Remus.

"I stayed long enough for the funeral. Your speech for me was brilliant, you nerd," Sirius said, laughing as he wiped tears from his eyes.

~ _Time skip to just before Lily Potter's first year at Hogwarts (Cursed Child Era)~_

"So, you're my Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius?" a young Lily Potter asked, turning to the two men who sat beside her, their hands intertwined.

Both smiled down at her, nodding.

"That's right little one," Remus responded, patting the little girl's shoulder.

"But, aren't you dead?" she asked, a look of awe on her face.

Sirius and Remus exchanged glances before conversing quickly out of Lily's earshot. Turning back to her, Remus looked down to see if she'd figured it out yet.

"Oh..." she said, her face slightly confused. "Oooh." she said again, this time with a look of realization on her face, which quickly turned to excitement.

"I can't wait to tell James and Albus! They'll be absolutely thrilled!"

Remus and Sirius exchanged looks before Remus turned to Lily.

"That's not such a good idea, you may be excited...but they may not be." Remus told her.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't they be happy for me?" she asked Remus.

"Yes...You are a special witch, but don't let that go to your head. You are able to see the dead, and call them to you when you need them," he said, smiling down at her.

"But, this is a very rare gift that you possess, and your brothers could become jealous of you. And from what you've seen...it might not end well. I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did." he finished, hoping she'd understand what he meant.

"I promise to not let it go to my head…. will you help me go through my first year at Hogwarts? I really hope I'm a Hufflepuff," she added, and looked up to her uncles.

"Of course we'll help you. Why wouldn't we? We do have to go now, and you do too, it's late and your Mommy and Daddy will wonder where you've been. Oh, and tell them we are always watching over them, you'll do that for us, won't you?" Remus asked, hopefully.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" she replied, mimicking their response.

Lily ran back into her home and told her parents all about her day, including the part where she met Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, which her parents chalked up to an overactive imagination. But from outside the window, looking in with their arms around each other were Remus and Sirius, smiling, happy that they could see Harry again, even if he couldn't see them.


	3. When All Else Fails

Year/ position: 6th Year Hufflepuff

Category: Drabble

Prompt(s):

[Speech] "No, no… keep going… I want to see where this ends up."

[Speech] "Calling him/her/them my other half means that neither of us is whole."

[First Line] To my (fill in the blank), I leave…

[Character] Frank Bryce

[Character] Your House's Founder.

[Song Prompt] Only Prettier - Miranda Lambert

[Object] Cherry Cheesecake

[Emotion] Disgust

[Event] Going ice skating

[Word] Disaster

Title: When All Else Fails

Wordcount: 490

Beta(s): Rose, Pix,

A/N: Warnings: mentions of Helga Hufflepuff/Rowena Ravenclaw pairing, bullying mentioned, Muggle!AU, Homosexuality mentioned, OOC behavior, Non-Canon, Canon Divergent, Lily Evans/Severus Snape pairing, Young McGonagall, Older(I think) Snape, Teacher!McGonagall, Teacher!Snape, Snape is Married to Lily, Snape is Harry's step-father. I really loved writing this and I think Muggle AU's are super fun to write, and read. Maybe that'll be a personal goal. Yáll will just have to see. I had to cut 211 words and I'm heartbroken because I loved them all so much, but the story still takes good shape, I think, so enjoy!

 _To my dearest friend, I leave_...Minerva began to think about how she'd plan her will if she died from the pure stress that these students were causing her. She'd planned on going ice skating over the break she'd needed desperately, she'd be able to use her skills from childhood and relax. Minerva McGonagall was a teacher at a high school in Georgia. She loved her job, and tried to work with as much creativity that she could, which seemed to have a positive effect on her students. She taught English, and was recently a student too. She'd graduated college early, and left to teach and get on her feet at the age of twenty. She was almost twenty-one, and looking forward to a birthday break. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the disgusted look of her colleague, Severus Snape. He taught History, and he was feared by most students. He was in his early thirties, not the most friendly, but they held conversations from time to time. The headmistress, Helga Hufflepuff, was a kind woman who made many equality policies at the school, seeing how she had a wife and hated bullying. Minerva put on a warm smile as she approached the man. He greeted her with a soft expression, disgust still present. He was on his phone, talking about a woman he'd been dating, Lily Evans, who had recently been divorced, and had a son who Minerva taught.

"Lucius, calling her my other half would mean that neither of us is whole. Goodbye," he said, and hung up, addressing Minerva.

"Severus, what may I help you with?" she asked warmly.

"Not me," he said, dragging her to the mess hall to find the students in the middle of a foodfight. She was pulled back by her arm, just as a cherry cheesecake flew past her head.

That cheesecake did have some appeal to it. It was the perfect missile. Peering out again, now in less danger of flying confectionaries, she saw the school gardener, Frank Bryce, trying keep this 'disaster' away. Minerva heard the lyrics to "Only Prettier" by Miranda Lambert. She'd been thinking that that song was somewhat perfect for the moment, and it was playing on a boombox next to a quiet girl, Luna Lovegood, who'd been throwing back whatever came her way.

Severus rounded the corner to calm everyone when a student, Hermione Granger came running towards her, the angel. She had a pie in hand, and food in her messy brown hair.

"I'm sorry," the teenage girl said.

Minerva chuckled and spoke."No, no…..keep going...I want to see where this ends up."

She positioned the pie better in the brunette's hand and pushed her back into the fray of the food fight. This earned her a surprised and amused look from her colleague.

"What? Let them be kids," she said, a cheeky smile on her face. She loved her job.


	4. Weasleys In Onesies

Year/ position: 6th Year Hufflepuff

Category: Themed

Prompt(s): Proposal

Title: Weasleys In Onesies

Wordcount: 3424

Beta(s): Rose

 _Warnings! Homosexuality, AU storylines, Non Canon, Canon Divergent, Muggle!AU, Fred/Draco/George(no incest), Luna/Ginny, Oliver/Percy, homosexual pairings involved. Wealthy!Ginny, I think that's it. Enjoy!_

 _What am I doing, what am I doing, what am I about to get myself into._ Are the thoughts running through my mind right now as I stand outside my family home. I have just arrived to the house I grew up, and I stand outside the cold metal gates that open to the giant front yard my mother takes so much pride in.

My family is rather wealthy, although if you met us on the street you'd never guess it. We don't act like wealthy people normally do, we don't stray away from common people because we own more than they do, we don't wear fancy clothing and the most expensive brands all the time just because we can. We don't have staff to help us clean the mansion and guest houses, we do it all ourselves. We don't like to act wealthy, we prefer normalcy.

And that's what I'm afraid of. The normalcy that my parents and family prefer aren't quite clear to me, well, how deep the _extent_ of normalcy goes. The horn of a car sounds behind me and it whips me out of my thoughts. I turn around quickly to find a black car, chauffeuring a member of my family most likely, behind me. I step out of the way, dragging my bags with me. The car pulls closer to the gate so that I can see the driver. I can't quite make out a face, all I can see is red hair peeking out from underneath a chauffeur's hat.

"Madam, I believe your ride has arrived. I'll have my help pick up your baggage," comes the familiar voice of my brother, Fred. I giggle as his twin brother, George, hops out of the back of the car and takes my bags away from me. I laugh harder at his failing impression of a bow.

"Why, thank you, good fellow. I could've walked you know," I say while getting into the back seat.

"Aww, Ginny you know we couldn't just let you walk. Your feet must be oh so tired," Fred replies from the front seat. I laugh and sit back. Fred and George are corporate sharks, but not in the bad way, they literally go to work in onesies every morning and this week they chose sharks. They run a multibillion dollar company that sells toys and food items. They started their company as a simple joke shop in high school, and it took off from there. Especially since they're culinary wizards.

As I relax in the car I realize we aren't moving at all. I turn to George, who's sitting beside me. He is staring at me intently, and turning to look at Fred every once in a while. They share a look which makes me squirm in my seat. George turns back to me.

"You're worried. Tell me what the problem is," he says with a seriousness that normally doesn't lace his words. I look to Fred for some kind of escape and he simply snickers.

"You stepped in it this time Ginny. Oh….wait…..did your boyfriend dump you? I swear…..we are going to find him. Bust open his door and kidnap him in our lovely shark onesies." This earns him a glare from George, who has a stone face of seriousness turned towards me, which stops me from laughing. He takes both my hands in his and looks at me.

"Tellmetellmetellmetellme," Fred says from the front seat and I glare at him to get him to stop making me want to laugh because I can't laugh at a serious moment like this.

"You see….that boyfriend doesn't really exist. They've never actually like...existed," I say. George looks at me eagerly and I hear Fred laugh from the front seat.

"I TOLD YOU SHE LOVED ANIME GUYS! I WAS RIGHT!" he yells through his laughter, this earns him another glare from George. He looks at me, signalling me to continue with my life's story.

"See….they've all kinda been like…..girls…..and like...Luna is my girlfriend right now…..so..." I trail off and George visibly relaxes. Fred sighs and takes off his hat. I brace myself.

"It's okay. I like someone too, actually. His name is Draco Malfoy,he works for George and I and I put him in a snake onesie last week and he looked so adorable and grumpy. I loved it and realized we were meant to be," he says, completely earnestly. This earns him a gasp from George, who takes off his suit to reveal a shark onesie, completely randomly.

"I like him too. And to be fair I met him first. Also...nice onesie Ginny. Billywigs are so in," George says-Billywigs are some of the genetically engineered animals Fred and George have created and set upon the world. Adorable creatures they are…..just sometimes too cute- looking at the blue onesie I flew here in. Most of the things in my suitcase are onesies.

We are nearing the house and I take my bags out of the trunk of the car, as Fred and George are still arguing over who gets to date their employee with so many excuses. My mother steps outside and sees them arguing. She turns to me, in a lion onesie, and tucks me into a large ambrace.

"Boys, share. Whatever it is, I'm sure you can share," she says, which causes me to choke out of repressed laughter. Fred and George however, turn to each other with sly smiles.

"Good idea, Mum," Fred says, as he is getting his driver's facade off to reveal his shark onesie.

"Brilliant idea," George agrees. This causes me to laugh a bit and Mum turns to me before walking back into the house to find my father, who is most likely working on a new invention.

As she leaves I burst into laughter at the hilarity of what she just created. The only thing I can think of is the poor man, Draco.

I wander off into the living room, searching for another onesie-wearing member of my family, now having gotten the following of Fred and George who know what will most likely happen when I find another one of my family members, and who will help provide emotional support for the event. Finally I spot my brother, Bill, in a rabbit onesie, and I have to say, it suits him. He helps Fred and George with their animal experiments, and helps nurse the babies. He especially loves helping with the baby dragons. Fred and George were trying to make dinosaurs, but they ended up creating dragons….who ended up becoming their project instead, the boys never kill an animal. No matter how odd it is, it always has a purpose. Once they tried to make me a puppy and ended up making what they call a Pygmy Puff. They bred it to a larger size as well, though those are called Puffskeins, which is not as cute of a name in my opinion. I walk over to him as Fred and George seal off the room from the outside. He spots me and I stop, motion for him to sit on the couches, and he does, looking warily at me as he goes. His rabbit ears flop as he walks. I walk and sit on the couch opposite of him, Fred and George taking seats on both sides of me.

"Please don't tell me you are all three dating each other….I _will_ hurl. On you. You've been warned," he says. I sigh, the initial stress gone and another full layer unlocked underneath that.

"No, thank god. I do fear for Draco though….Anyway. I wanted to tell you Luna and I are dating," I say. He looks at me with one eyebrow raised, contemplating what to say next.

"Sweet. You're one of the percent of females who experiment in their lives. Good for you. What about your boyfriend though, is he okay with it?" Bill says. I just stare. I'm sure he's playing dumb.

"EWW! Bill….No. Just no, Luna and I are _dating,_ dating. I'm gay, not experimenting." Realization clicks.

"Ooooh! Okay. Okay, there hasn't ever been a boyfriend….has there, I guess I'll join your following then. Now you have three. I assume they know," Bill says, pointing to the twins, who nod.

"Are we gonna go tell Percy?" Fred blurts out. This earns him a jab from George, and a nod from me. We unseal the room, and walk upstairs to go find Percy, and I feel like a god, with all my followers. I step up to the door of Percy's room, and I kick open the door. Not off of it's hinges, just open.

I wish I hadn't. I see Percy, in an adorable white rabbit onesie, pinning down his "roomate", Oliver Wood, who is wearing a cute fox onesie. Their faces are less than an inch apart. Staring at us, caught in the act of making out. Fred and George stifle laughter while Bill snorts and ducks out of the room for a moment. I however take the better route and wolf whistle. This causes both boys faces to turn a deep shade of red as they scramble to get off of each other. As they stand up before us, Percy tugs on the edge of his onesie. Oliver stands awkwardly, glancing to the side every now and then. I giggle as they turn to me.

"You know Perc', I was waiting for you to be upset when I came out to you. But I don't need to..." I don't finish my sentence because Percy's face is turning more and more red as I go on and I can't contain my laughter anymore. I burst into a hysterical fit. Fred and George have to hold me off the floor in order to make sure that I don't roll around and hit something.

"Come on Gin', we gotta go tell Charlie. Percy, Oliver, join ussssssss," Bill says, having returned from his own laughing fit. He sniffles as I stand up, regaining the composure I-who am I kidding, I never truly had composure. Having gained two more people in my party, I walk down the hall in order to find my oldest brother, Charlie. He normally experiments with chemicals and dangerous materials, so it's best to not walk in on him while he's working. I knock on his door, having learned my lesson from when I busted Percy's door down just moments ago. Charlie opens the door almost immediately, wearing a fashionable dragon onesie that suits him, surprisingly.

"I heard everything, let's go tell Ron." I look at him in almost disbelief, but shrug and continue down the hall. I walk over to Ron's room and wonder if Ron invited his boyfriends, Neville and Harry to the reunion. I don't think Ron'd do anything too bad while with family.

"FBI! WE'RE COMING OUT-I MEAN IN, TOTALLY MEANT IN!" I yell, like I've seen done in so many of the cop shows. To my pleasant surprise I see the boys working on their herb garden.

"Ginny, now isn't the ti-oh, you have a following. Come in," Ron says, changing his sentence in the middle at the sight at most of our family members trailing behind me. He sits in a weasel onesie, Harry is in a skunk onesie, and Neville is in an adorable mouse onesie. I inwardly aww as I sit down on the couch, and begin my speech. I take a deep breath before Neville speaks.

"You are gay? Right? You just have that _vibe_. No offense." I stare at him, way to steal my thunder. I simply nod and get a hug, I relax into it, and then pull away from the light-haired boy.

"Come, we must tell mother." I say, gaining three more people in my procession of sorts. We head towards the stairs and I slide down them, having fun, then I look back, and see that everyone else is going down too. I try to go faster and end up falling off the railing.

I brace for the pain, but it doesn't come, all that I feel is arms wrapped around me. I look up to see Luna in a onesie. A unicorn onesie, that is so adorable. I remember getting it for her one week after we met each other at my start-up business. Thankfully, my business has grown, but it's a great memory. I now own a confectionary company that also serves as a restaurant, the Hogsmeade Café.

Luna leans down to kiss me, and I give her a quick peck on the lips. She puts me down and I jump at the sound of plates crashing. I look to see my mother standing in the kitchen doorway. My dad appears behind her holding a cheap piece of spare glass he didn't need and smashes it on the ground, just for fun apparently. My mother rushes over to me.

"I knew you'd find someone Ginny, your stories of dating men were too fake to believe. I will go get some champagne. Oh, you can't have alcohol yet, how about sparkling apple cider," she says, rushing off to the kitchen to sweep up the broken glass, and to get some food and drink. My dad gives Luna a thumbs up and walks to the kitchen to help my mother.

"I need everyone's attention," Luna says from beside me, causing my mother to basically slide out of the kitchen in a hurry, the benefits of onesies. My father runs and trips, nearly spilling the food. I look to Luna, who has taken my hands in hers. I look around, confused.

"I met Ginny a few years ago when I spilled coffee on her when we were walking to the dorm we hadn't known we'd share." I laugh at the memory. We'd just met by me falling into her as I was rushing to find my dorm and call dibs on a room. Luna had been carrying cheap coffee and spilled it on me in our collision. I'd treated her to some of my coffee after that, and we'd found out we were roommates not very late after. I look to Luna, confused at what's going on.

"She bought me coffee after and I knew that this was the girl for me."

 _Is she trying to impress my parents?_ I wonder.

I feel my hands being dragged downwards and I turn to Luna, confused as to what's happening. She is kneeling down, and taking one hand off of mine. Is she….proposing to me?

"Ginny Weasley, will you make me the happiest girl on earth," she begins, and I cover my mouth with my free hand, tears brimming in my eyes. She smiles up at me and takes out a small silvery box. She opens it and takes a ring out, it's simple and gorgeous, just like her.

"And become my wife?" I am sobbing from joy, and the tears are coming down my cheeks. I nod, and she slides the ring onto my ring finger. She stands up and I pull her into a hug. She pulls slightly away before pressing her lips to mine in a sweet kiss, I hear a camera snap and pull away from Luna to see my mom has taken a picture.

"To commemorate the moment dear," she says, flashing me a sweet, motherly smile that she's perfected over the years of dealing with Fred and George. I smile as Luna and I walk, hand in hand, into the dining room, where food has been served. We sit down and my father stands, saying:

"To the wonderful newly engaged couple! We're proud of you Ginny," he says, I haven't heard him speak all day and it's a relief to finally hear him talk. Everyone raises their glasses, and we tuck into the meal. I can't think of a more perfect family reunion.

I hear the doorbell ring and rush to get it. I open the door to see a man in a ferret onesie, with blonde hair, and gray eyes. He looks grumpy and like he doesn't want to be here.

"May I help you?" I ask, pondering how this man turned up on my doorstep.

"Yes, I'm Draco Malfoy and I've been called here by my emplo-" he begins to explain himself when he is tackled by Fred and George. He stands up and brushes himself off. Fred smothers Draco in kisses and so does George. At this unnatural occurrence, Draco's face flushes a shade of red that is so odd compared to the rest of his pale body. Not that one can see more than his hands, seeing how he is covered in a onesie. Fred patts Draco on the shoulder, and George hangs off the poor man. He winces, off of the pure weight of the situation and the men.

"Mum proposed this idea so we'd like you to meet our new boyfriend, Draco Malfoy." Fred says, just as he says this realization dawns on my mother. She realizes what exactly she told the boys to share earlier, and nearly faints. Luckily she's held up by my father, who is also in a lion onesie. He motions for us to re-gather into the dining room and eat more of the delicious food we've all pitched in and made. Draco looks around nervously, as he's holding Fred and George's hands. I catch his eye, giving him a warm smile and gesturing towards my own hand that's holding Luna's. He smiles and relaxes a little bit as he sits down into his chair.

"So. How did everyone meet their partners?" My father asks. Everyone squirms in their chairs.

"Fine, I'll volunteer someone. Ron, tell us how you met these two charming fellows."

"Well, I don't think I'm the er, best one to tell this story, I can't remember half of it." Ron begins.

"I'll go instead," Neville says, cutting Ron off. Ron sighs and gives him a wave to continue.

"Well, Harry and I have known each other since grade school, and we applied for the same college. We both got in, and it was at that time I noticed my feelings for him. I hadn't said much because I didn't think a lot of it at the time...until we got to our dorm and we met Ron here. We celebrated our arrival with drinks and Ron got a bit drunk, but we had to keep him slightly hidden because we weren't of age yet. This was about a week or two since we'd gotten settled in, and classes had begun. I'd realized my feelings for Ron, and I was conflicted because I also had feelings for Harry. And I feared rejection from them both. It was a bit…..odd. See, Ron had a hangover the next morning and was trying to cook it off. I'd called a dorm meeting to like, confess my feelings and both of them had been WAY too eager to join me. Like, they were bad at sending signals, they still are, to be honest. Where was I? Right, so we, with our breakfast in front of us, it was delicious. Ron suggested we write notes to each other, one sentence each. On mine I wrote 'I love you' with little hearts where I could. I got my notes, and I opened them to read the same thing I'd written, except in their handwriting. Eventually we all like, turned our notes around and we laughed for a good few minutes before deciding to date and things went on from there. Harry helps Ron and I become more confident, I help them both with gardening, and Ron helps Harry and I with cooking. And so things kinda took off from there." Neville says, which causes Harry and Ron to blush, and the rest of us to aww intensely. A few dreamy sighs also happens from a few of the older generation Weasleys, so basically my parents.

"Well we met Draco when he needed a job from us. And then we stuck him in a ferret suit. It was love at first ferret." Fred says, earning him a laugh from George, and a glare from Draco. Finally, everyone is finished and I can eat my dinner that I've been waiting to eat forever. The sun is setting, hearts are beating together, and onesies are being worn, never forget the onesies. It's been a perfect day.


	5. Oliver's Adventures in Wonderland

Year/ position: 6th Year Hufflepuff

Category: Themed

Prompt(s): Hugging

Title: Oliver's Adventures in Wonderland

Wordcount: 3042

Beta(s): Rose

A/N: Warnings: Homosexuality, Slash pairings, Oliver/Percy, Death, Fred's Death, Canon-Divergent. Time tags are a bit vague when mentioned present, but they will be given a proper time later. Alice in Wonderland is mentioned, and excerpts from that are included in the story. Prompt brought in later rather than sooner. Kissing is involved. Polyglot!Oliver. Oliver is a halfblood.

(Present)

Oliver Wood had not meant to be here. He'd never meant to confess all of his feelings in one big jumble and then end up straddling his best friend/enemy. He honestly hadn't. It had just sort of, happened.

~First Year (Oliver Wood Era)~

Oliver Wood sat in a train compartment, all on his own. He'd never taken a train before. Not once in his entire life. He sat down with his head in a muggle book that his mother loved dearly. He wouldn't tell anyone that he loved to read, but it was true. Oliver would sit for hours on end with his nose in a book, when given the chance. He held in his hands the muggle book "Alice in Wonderland", however his father had disguised it as "Hogwarts: A History" to disguise the fact that Oliver was a Half-blood. Sure, no one would care, but his father simply didn't want Oliver to get bullied. He began on chapter one. He'd read the book before, but he ever so loved to read it over and over again, it was his favorite.

" _Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank, and of having nothing to do: once or twice she had peeped into the book her sister was reading, but it had no pictures or conversations in it, `and what is the use of a book,' thought Alice `without pictures or conversation?_ '"

Oliver knew the answer to that. Without pictures, one could delve completely into the heart and soul of the book without the distraction of pictures. On road trips Oliver would check out of conversations his parents were having about work, or the stock markets, and become fully immersed in a world other than his own, one of myths and magic. This time was not so different, he merely was taking a longer trip, and he'd be alone the whole time. He continued reading.

" _So she was considering in her own mind (as well as she could, for the hot day made her feel very sleepy and stupid), whether the pleasure of making a daisy-chain would be worth the trouble of getting up and picking the daisies, when suddenly a White Rabbit with pink eyes ran close by her_."

Oliver wished he'd be able to see a white rabbit of sorts, he wanted to be taken away from the reality he lived in, and indulge in a remarkable adventure like Alice. Nevertheless, even though he knew what would happen next in the story, he kept reading.

" _There was nothing so_ very _remarkable in that; nor did Alice think it so very much out of the way to hear the Rabbit say to itself, `Oh dear! Oh dear! I shall be late!' (when she thought it over afterwards, it occurred to her that she ought to have wondered at this, but at the time it all seemed quite natural); but when the Rabbit actually took a watch out of its waistcoat-pocket, and looked at it, and then hurried on, Alice started to her feet, for it flashed across her mind that she had never before seen a rabbit with either a waistcoat-pocket, or a watch to take out of it, and burning with curiosity, she ran across the field after it, and fortunately was just in time to see it pop down a large rabbit-hole under the hedge_."

Oliver smiled at the day Alice had begun, at the adventures that would await her. How unsuspecting she was, and that she'd delve into a world of amazement. He knew she'd become a hero, and he knew she'd make friends, but he was still fascinated by the story. So, he kept reading, getting immersed more and more into the story, beginning to feel what Alice felt, see what Alice saw. Chapter after chapter flew by.

He noticed, this time 'round, that Alice was a very deceitful little girl. She always acted a certain way. So proper, when she truly wasn't. He noticed that she lied to get her way, and would take whatever she pleased without worrying about others. She wasn't _truly_ nice, that's only what the author of the book had been trying to convey. To deceive the reader into falling in love with a little girl and her adventures. And in the end, Alice herself had been deceived. She had been deceived by her own mind. But now was not the time for these thoughts, he wasn't even halfway through the book yet.

Suddenly, a loud knock came from the side of him, and he saw a red haired boy with glasses and a faceful of freckles standing in the doorway, checking a muggle pocket-watch. The boy was tall, taller than Oliver at least, and he looked so very out of place.

"White Rabbit," Oliver couldn't help but murmur, looking up at the boy with awe. There was something else there too...something, _different_. But Oliver knew this must be his mind deceiving him, just like Alice's mind had deceived her. The boy looked shocked, his glasses sliding down his face a bit as he ran his hands through his hair in a form of attempting to understand.

"What?" the boy began.

Oliver blushed furiously and looked down at his lap.

"N-nothing. What do you want?" Oliver said, his words coming out at different pitches.

"I was going to ask if I could sit in this compartment, no need to be rude about it," came the boy's reply. Oliver looked up at him, almost like a scientist would study a subject.

"Oh! I'm sorry, this seat's fine, I mean, it's free, er, you can sit if you'd like. I didn't mean to come off as rude. I..I ah, apologize for that, you just caught me off guard." Oliver said, his words coming out in a jumble. He wanted to be friends with this boy a lot. No, he _had_ to be friends with this boy. He'd make friends with him even if it killed him. Something about the boy's strikingly good looks and wit drew him in and he couldn't understand why. Talking through the rest of the train ride, the boys became friends. Their friendship progressed through their first year at Hogwarts as they both were sorted into Gryffindor.

As the year progressed, so did Oliver's feelings for the other boy, who he now knew as Percy Weasley, though he didn't call the boy that. He'd often call Percy "Perc" or, "White Rabbit" since the train ride. It had stuck to Percy like glue.

(Present - Percy P.O.V)

Percy looked up at Oliver with concerned eyes. They'd gotten up off the ground and Percy had taken the chance to corner Oliver, who was still shorter than him, despite all the growing they'd done. Sure they were scarred and wounded, but they would be dead if Oliver hadn't saved them.

~Fifth Year (Oliver Wood Era)~

Oliver was Alice. He was deceiving everyone he knew into thinking of him in a special way. In so many ways, too many ways. His first lie was towards his parents. It'd been over the summer when he'd returned from Hogwarts to tell them of his year at Hogwarts, but he'd left some bits out. He had to. For, he'd found over the past few years, something different about himself. Oliver realized, that he'd formed a crush on someone. Now it wasn't just someone that he'd seen walking around. No, it was someone he knew. Who he was friends with. It was... _Percy_. Oliver hadn't thought much of it before that moment when his parents asked if he'd met any girls he liked yet, but he realized he didn't know that much about himself. He'd pondered it, the night before he had to go back to Hogwarts. So he'd told his parents that it was an amazing girl. But he hadn't really met a girl, not at all. He thought about how this related a bit to Alice and Wonderland, which was still his favorite book.

" _Who are YOU?' said the Caterpillar. This was not an encouraging opening for a conversation. Alice replied, rather shyly, "_

 _I–I hardly know, sir, just at present– at least I know who I WAS when I got up this morning, but I think I must have been changed several times since then."_

" _What do you mean by that?" said the Caterpillar sternly. "Explain yourself!"_

Oliver could sympathize with Alice. He hardly knew who he was anymore. He'd let himself get carried away with sports, and create a false image of himself to please others. He didn't know who he was and his mind had deceived him and his friends into his false persona.

" _I can't explain MYSELF, I'm afraid, sir" said Alice, "because I'm not myself, you see."_

" _I don't see," said the Caterpillar._

" _I'm afraid I can't put it more clearly," Alice replied very politely, "for I can't understand it myself to begin with; and being so many different sizes in a day is very confusing."_

" _It isn't," said the Caterpillar._

" _Well, perhaps you haven't found it so yet," said Alice; "but when you have to turn into a chrysalis–you will someday, you know–and then after that into a butterfly, I should think you'll feel it a little queer, won't you?"_

" _Not a bit," said the Caterpillar._

" _Well, perhaps your feelings may be different," said Alice; "all I know is, it would feel very queer to ME."_

Oliver certainly felt a little queer. And he'd been lying about it to everyone, boasting about some french girl he'd been dating to all people that he knew.

" _You!" said the Caterpillar contemptuously. "Who are YOU?" "_

Oliver, like Alice, hardly knew the answer to that question. Well, more like others didn't know the answer. To everyone but Percy, Oliver was a perfect jock who was the most competitive in his year. He didn't care much about academics and _despised_ books of any sort, unless they were books about Quidditch. He projected this image to them because he was afraid of how they would all react to the truth. To the fact that he'd been deceiving them all for the longest time. To Percy, Oliver was a kind, mellow person, who didn't mind friendly competition. He loved books of all kinds, and tried his best to ace every test he received. He was Alice, and he couldn't help it.

(Present)

Oliver had been cornered by Percy, and he didn't fully mind it. Percy was breathing heavily, his face downturned, he was still taller than Oliver. Percy's eyes were closed, and his cheeks had a tint of pink on them, although Oliver couldn't tell if Percy was worked up about losing his brother or embarrassed because of Oliver's confession. He pegged it as the former of the two.

~Earlier That day-Current Time (The Second Wizarding War)~

Oliver was done with deception. Pushing his way through the crowded sea of wizards fighting he had one thought on his mind. He had to find Percy. Oliver needed to tell Percy the truth. Oliver thought that if he didn't do anything about his feelings for Percy, and didn't act on them, that they'd disappear. And, in theory, it was a good method. However, the theory was wrong, his feelings seemed to grow. He'd come under a bout of depression because of this in his last year, but he'd kept up deceiving and told everyone, including Percy, that his french girlfriend had left him for a Bulgarian wizard who's name he couldn't pronounce because he didn't speak Bulgarian.

However, that _must've_ made Percy a tiny bit suspicious, seeing how Percy knew that Oliver was a polyglot, meaning he could speak every language with ease, while others struggled. Apparently not, because Percy had believed it. Oliver thought Percy knew him better than anyone else. Percy _did_ know him better than anyone else, Percy must've seen that Oliver was lying then, he _had_ to have seen. But Percy had just sat there, hugged Oliver, and spoken words of empathy.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of searching, Oliver found Percy. But not the Percy he was used to seeing. The Percy he saw in front of him has beaten, bruised, and crying, his glasses in one of his hands. Oliver immediately rushed over to his friend. He ran wildly, his breathing heavy, and a sense of dread filling in his chest.

"Percy," Oliver said when he'd finally reached arms distance away from Percy. Percy turned around, tears in his eyes and spilling down his cheeks. He was sobbing and looked like he'd taken a severe beating. Oliver quickly scooped Percy up in his arms. Percy may have been taller, but Oliver was undoubtedly stronger. Oliver knelt down, still hugging a sobbing Percy.

"Perc', what happened?" Oliver asked quietly. Percy, choking on his sobs spoke in barely a whisper.

"Fred. He got…..he got _crushed_." At the last word Percy broke down again. Hugging him even tighter, Oliver held Percy. And it was just the two of them, sitting in a dark corner, away from all of the fighting, hugging. It felt like nothing else mattered, like nothing else would happen.

"Olive'….why are you helping me?" Percy asked, still sniffling. Oliver knew why.

"What do you mean? You're my friend Perc'. I love you more than anything else." Oliver hadn't meant to let the last part slip out, and his face flushed a deep shade of magenta.

"W-what? Y-you do?" Percy asked, shock evident in his tone. Oliver breathed in. _Here goes._

"Well, I mean….yeah. Wh-what's not to love? You're smart, stubborn, kind when you wanna be, and you've got a great personality. There's so much to you. More than meets the eye." Oliver was blushing and he could feel his body temperature rise. Oddly enough, Percy seemed to be a bit warmer too, but Oliver didn't chalk that up to anything more than some of his own being transferred to Percy's cold body. Percy took a deep breath and Oliver braced for the worst.

"How long…." Percy trailed off, at a loss for words. Oliver let Percy go and looked the man in the eyes. Those deep brown eyes that made Oliver feel safe and secure. Tears were in them still.

"I...think I realised it in third year." Oliver said, his face flushed, as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Percy's eyes widened in surprise, but quickly softened back to their normal state. This confused Oliver. Percy quickly tackled Oliver, pushing him down with force.

"Per-" Oliver began before he was quieted by Percy. Percy held his hand over Oliver's mouth, and laid down. Oliver was about to protest and get the red-head off of him when he heard footsteps, and the voice of a few Death Eaters passing by. Upon the sight of the bodies one spoke.

"Oi, look. Do you think we should investigate?" one of them asked, it sounded like a man's voice. A slapping sound and then an "ow" could be heard following the question.

"No, you idiot. Someone obviously laid them there sloppily attempting to freak us out. And you fell for it. Hurry and find the tunnel, we can't get caught," a second voice said, this one sounded deeper. Their footsteps faded and Percy sat up and offered a hand to Oliver as he got up. Oliver, still disoriented, took the hand and was quickly pulled up and slammed to a wall.

"Now, before you were interrupted, what were you saying?" Percy asked, having cornered Oliver and looking down upon him with concern and worry in his eyes. Oliver gulped, was he really going to do this? He had to, he couldn't lie to Percy anymore. Percy seemed to have a pink tint to his face. Most likely from crying, or maybe it was from Oliver's confession? _Most likely the former,_ Oliver thought as he began to speak to Percy and tell him everything.

"I love you…..I've known for a while. But I kept it to myself, I lied, told everyone I was dating some French witch. I tried to ignore my feelings, but it didn't work. I thought if I ignored them they'd go away, but they've somehow grown," Oliver said, his face still flushed, and Percy's seemed to turn a deeper shade of pink too. Percy took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair, the same way he'd done in their first year as he entered Oliver's compartment.

"I...haven't been completely honest with you Olive'," Percy began, Oliver gave him a questioning look, and Percy noticed. He took a breath in before he spoke again. _What happened_? Oliver thought. Was Percy dying? Did Percy secretly work for the Death Eaters?

"I have liked you for a...for a while. And I never told you because, well, you must know," Percy began, stumbling over his words. Oliver was confused more now, what did Percy mean?

"You have a girlfriend though," Oliver stated, Percy chuckled at that, slightly bitterly.

"No, I don't. I hate the idea of being with her, but I need her, and she needs me. See, we made a pact. She liked a girl in our year and she's been dating her since fifth year. So she asked me to date her. I told her that I liked _you_ , and she told me that she didn't really like me. So we've been each other's beards for a while. You aren't the only one with secrets." Percy said the last bit while looking down at Oliver.

Oliver could only stare back. Both he and Percy had been lying to the other, while desperately in love with the leaned down and pressed his lips against Oliver's. Oliver hesitantly moved his lips on Percy's slightly chapped ones, not quite believing that he was _actually_ kissing Percy. It was chaste and didn't last very long, but it was sweet and everything Oliver had imagined it would was the ending. Alice leaving wonderland and returning to reality. Oliver was so stuck in his mind that he hadn't seen the reality of the situation. And there they were, Oliver and his White Rabbit, Percy.


	6. The Hogwarts Heralds

Year/ position: 6th Year Hufflepuff

Category: Short

Prompt(s): Pansy/Astoria

Title: The Hogwarts Heralds

Wordcount: 1942

Beta(s): Rose, Aya, Pix

A/N: Warnings: homosexuality, OOC behavior, non-canon storyline, Slytherin!Hermione, Gryffindor!Astoria, Hufflepuff!Pansy, Astoria and Pansy are the same age, even though it isn't canon, Pansy & Astoria & Hermione & Luna friendship, Pansy and Astoria aren't Muggleborn haters, Pansy and Astoria hate Draco and his goons,

When the Parkinsons and the Greengrasses found out they were having babies they were ecstatic. Naturally, they told their friends. Having found out that they were going to have children at the same time, they figured that they would have a Greengrass boy, and a Parkinson girl, and betrothed them before they were even brought into existence.

Making sure to set it in stone, the two families underwent the ceremony for an Unbreakable Vow. And so there was no way for it to be undone. However, the two families had been quick to jump to assumptions, and hadn't thought of all the possible outcomes. When the women gave birth, they found that they'd had two girls. The lovely Pansy Parkinson and the adorable Astoria Greengrass. As they grew, so did their beauty, and they became playmates. At the young age of two, Pansy gave Astoria the nickname "Storibook", and it stuck to her like glue.

They grew older and their friendship progressed. One would not make a decision without the input of the other, and so most of their decisions were made together. This pleased their parents because they would need to know how to work together on projects and decisions when they were married. However, they were never told that they were betrothed. In fact, marriage wasn't brought up that often in the households, for fear of the two girls finding out before they came of age. Before they seemed to know it, Pansy and Astoria had gotten their letters, and everything seemed to fit perfectly into place. They both were accepted to Hogwarts, and couldn't bear to not be by each other's side at all times. They were very dependant of each other, and were quite intelligent, despite how they acted.

Pansy Parkinson sat on the boat with her best friend Astoria Greengrass as they got ready to enter the Hogwarts castle for the very first time and get sorted into their Houses. On the train they'd met some particular Pureblood boys they despised, but for status' sake, they pretended to be unintelligent, pretty girls and act all doting towards them. The boys were Draco Malfoy and his goons.

"What do you think it'd be like if we had to marry them?" Astoria asked Pansy thoughtfully.

"I think it would be disgusting...it just...it's so gross, being with a boy that is," Pansy replied.

She hated the idea of being with a boy. It just seemed so disgusting. She shuddered at the thought of _kissing_ one of them, and wondered if something might be wrong with her. All the other girls her age, except for Astoria, were head over heels for boys, dreaming of kissing and marriage, and kids. But Pansy just _couldn't_. It was too repulsive.

"I agree wholeheartedly, I'd much rather marry you. Would you rather marry me?" Astoria asked, tilting her head to the side in inquiry.

Pansy turned a shade of pink, though she didn't know why.

"Of course I would, 'Storia, you know that. I love you more than anything else in this world," she replied.

That made Astoria smile, and Pansy's heart fluttered at the sight of what she loved most: seeing her best friend happy. As their boats arrived, Pansy stepped out of their shared boat and offered her hand to Astoria as she'd seen done in every storybook prince had done. Once Astoria stepped out she curtseyed and took Pansy's hand. They kept their hands clasped tightly as they walked together into the castle. It seemed like if they let go, they'd be separated for life. As they entered the castle, they saw a woman who explained the sorting process to them. One boy's toad had gotten loose, and he had finally found it again.

" _I really hope I get Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw_." Pansy whispered to Astoria, who nodded in agreement.

Even though they were raised with high level Pureblood customs, Pansy and Astoria were just nice people, all the hatred they were raised by seemed to fall off their backs and they remained sweet little dumplings. Names were called to step up to the Sorting Hat, and Pansy heard the name Hermione Granger get called. She remembered the girl from the train, and they'd talked for a while, sharing intellect, and kind smiles. Pansy knew that this girl wasn't a Pureblood, Granger wasn't that type of name, she must've been a Muggleborn or a Half-blood. But Pansy didn't care, and neither did Astoria, they only cared that she was kind, and that she didn't think they needed to act a certain way because of their class, she had a kind heart.

Pansy thought that Hermione would get into Ravenclaw for sure, but she got Slytherin instead. Sure, life would be hard for her there, but Pansy knew she'd get through it. Because Hermione was a strong willed person, she would persevere. Pansy hoped that she could help her friend in anyway possible.

To her left she saw Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter looking shocked as ever, seeing where the Muggleborn girl got put. When it was their turn they got sorted into Gryffindor, and it seemed just right, all the Weasleys were there, and Harry Potter was, well, a Potter, there was no way he'd get put in any other house but Gryffindor.

"Greengrass, Astoria," was said in a shrill voice, snapping Pansy out of her thoughts.

Feeling her friend's hand start to slip out of her own, she gave it one last squeeze for good luck. It seemed like forever to Pansy, Hermione's had taken a long time, but she didn't think it happened all the time.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted. Astoria took the hat off her head, and in a daze of sorts headed to find a seat at the table, where the Gryffindor members patted her on the back and welcomed her to the house. Pansy saw a few more people get called up, but she was being thrown into a panic. Another girl was called, Luna Lovegood, a simple girl that Pansy admired, and she'd also met on the train. They'd chatted about how they would love to form a committee and make the school a better place, but that'd never happen, not in reality anyway. Luna was sent to Ravenclaw and Pansy awaited her turn, torn on which house she wanted to be put in.

"Parkinson, Pansy," was called and Pansy couldn't be more dismayed.

She hadn't made up her mind yet, she didn't know which friend she wanted to be with, or rather, she wanted to be with them all. She felt the hat pushing through her mind, trying to find any slices of information that may help decipher which house it should put her in.

 _It shouldn't take this long_ , Pansy thought.

 _It normally doesn't_ , came the reply in her mind.

Looking to her left she saw a teacher check the time and write something down on a piece of paper.

 _Ah ha!_

Came a sudden thought in her head, which was in fact, the Sorting Hat having figured out what house to put her in.

"Hufflepuff!" it shouted, and at that moment Pansy felt a sinking feeling in her stomach.

She wouldn't be with _any_ of her friends. Walking to the Hufflepuff table, she sat down in a slight daze as the members of her house welcomed her. Pansy turned and caught Astoria's eye. The girls shared a look, and Pansy wondered if she'd get to see the love of her life again. Something about the separation made her realize how much Astoria truly meant to her.

Once she was situated in her common room, she felt a sort of pull towards one of the bricks near her bedside table. Reaching out, she touched it and found herself in a well-lit corridor. As she walked down it, the hall opened up into a large room, a long table lined with chairs stretched down it's center. On one side, a smaller room had four beds placed inside, lining one wall. Wandering closer to what seemed like the main room, she saw three other figures seemingly walking down three other corridors that branched off from the large common room of sorts.

Upon further inspection, and walking she found herself in a clearing, with roots of a tree sticking out, having been used as a chandelier. This room, a stem off of the room with the beds, was like an indoor field, but underground. There were gardens, and looking around, even more rooms could be seen. One room contained a pantry of sorts, where food could be stored, but that would have to be looked into later. In the corner, what looked like a spiral staircase lead upwards to a mysterious destination. Off of the field room was another room, but it was somewhat darker with glowing mushrooms around it, and a fireplace for warmth. It seemed like that room was the library, and no restricted section could be seen from Pansy's vantage point. It was almost a sanctuary, there was a room with endangered animals that were being protected, well, each got their own rooms because predators and prey don't mix very well. Pansy was, to say the least, in awe. Turning her focus to the corridors, the figures were nearing her, but she still couldn't make out who they were. She made her way to the corridor that branched off of the main room. The corridor opposite to the one she came out of. As she got closer she saw that the figure was….Astoria. Pansy sprinted towards her friend. Falling into a tangled embrace, Pansy pulling away first, the girls looked at each other in almost disbelief. Holding Astoria's face in her hands Pansy looked down at her friend.

"How'd you get here?" Pansy asked.

Astoria shrugged, and looking around the two girls saw Hermione and Luna looking around, having wandered out of their own corridors. And it was on that day that they formed the Hogwarts Heralds, and helped stop bullying and crimes in their school.

Hermione ended up teaching Slytherin first years how to be compassionate, which in turn helped them teach the other new first years and made Slytherin a pretty decent house, Astoria helped the Gryffindor kids become more humble, Luna helped show the Ravenclaw children that you didn't have to act snobby all the time to be smart, and Pansy helped the Hufflepuff children know that it's fine to stand up for yourself.

Astoria and Pansy had begun officially dating in their fifth year, and they still hadn't told their parents, with the war and everything they figured it wasn't the right time. But they were eighteen now, they were of age now, they would likely get suitors and leave each other behind forever. What made Pansy squirm in her seat the most as she sat in the Greengrass Manor, was the fact that this wasn't one of her visits. No, she'd been summoned there. Something important was happening and Astoria could feel it too, because she tightened her grip on Pansy's hand.

"You may be wondering why we've called you, and we'll let you know that it's about betrothal," Astoria's mother had finally said.

Both girls pursed their lips, awaiting the inevitable bad news.

"When you both were younger….we thought that you wouldn't both be girls. We presumed that Astoria would've been born male. We made the Unbreakable Vow to have you both betrothed, to each other," she finished, looking at them both expectantly.

Astoria relaxed and leaned into Pansy, as Pansy did the same to Astoria.

"That sounds perfect," they both said in unison.


	7. A Letter You'll Never Read

**House: Hufflepuff**

 **Year: Sixth**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Prompt: Black**

 **Wordcount: 149**

 **Betas: Pix**

 **Name: A letter you'll never read**

A note for my deceased brother, Fred Weasley.

I was a rainbow once,

Long ago, like a summer memory distant in my mind,

Like the happiness of childhood so far away from us in this time,

This time of grieving where we wear all black,

There is nothing you will see, only black, in the abyss that is death,

The darkness consumes you forever,

Eternally shattered,

Your spirit in the dark along with the others we have lost,

A casket of black to match the clothes and the colours of our souls,

You have cast us into a time of mourning,

Where we grieve at the loss of a brother, a son, a friend, a hero,

Goodbye,

We will join you in the darkness at the end of our lives,

And then we will join you,

In the black abyss of death.

Signed,

George Weasley (a.k.a Forge)


	8. Understanding what Love Is

**House: Hufflepuff**

 **Year: Sixth**

 **Category: Themed**

 **Prompt: The flowers died three weeks ago.**

 **Wordcount: 3996**

 **Betas: Pix, Aya,**

 **Name: Understanding What Love Is**

 **A/N: Warnings: Homosexuality, Muggle AU, Cho/Susan Pairing, Harry/Pansy pairing, rejection, possible triggers(idk).**

 **A note to judges and readers, as this is in first person Point of View, and present tense, Some things that happen won't be explained in full detail, or given much extra thought. You won't know what's happening because the character doesn't know and/or understand what's happening, or if the character has been left in the dark about the subject. This also stands for past and future stories from first person point of view. I will possibly put this note on other stories in first person point of view if more confusion and problems occur on this subject. I have attempted to make this flow as well as I possibly can, and I only have stated one major timeskip. I tried to make the flow of dialogue slightly realistic with pauses and such. And the sentences should not flow perfectly smooth when characters are in conversation, as that isn't how we talk normally to others in real life, and I intended to add that sense of realism a bit. If any judges or readers do not prefer LGBTQ+ ships and/or content, I suggest not reading/judging this story because it could contain content you do not accept/prefer to read, or it's just not your cup of tea. This is a Muggle Alternate Universe, and I've modified the ages of most of the characters so they are the same ages as each other, and in college. Characters will behave slightly out of character from how they behaved in the books, and no magic is involved in this universe. I focused on Cho and Susan because they are background characters and they haven't had much spotlight in the original book series. I believe I have stated all of my current concerns and all that's left is for you to enjoy.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **The flowers died three weeks ago.** I look to my side and spot the flowers I received from my roomate, Cho Chang, when I arrived here. They are…. _were_ , a lovely purple color and have now dulled to a very pale shade of brownish purple. They are a nice comparison to the pale white walls of my bedroom. I've been meaning to paint a mural with some paints I found in the supply closet but I just haven't had the time lately, with buying college supplies and getting settled into my dorm.

I hear a knock on my bedroom door, most likely from one of my five roommates. I live with Luna Lovegood, an Art major. She has flowy, curly, blonde hair. Blue eyes, that seem as if she is staring into your soul, pale skin with minor freckles. Ginny Weasley, a Culinary major. She has fiery red hair, hazel-brown eyes, and tan skin with freckles littered all over her face. Pansy Parkinson, a dark haired, fair skinned, green eyed, Fashion major. Hermione Granger, a frizzy brown haired, brown eyed, fair skinned, Psychology major. Cho Chang, a black haired, blue eyed, pale skinned, goddess from above who all should kneel before. She's also a Business major. You could say I've developed a little bit of a crush on her and it's not a _bad_ thing necessarily, not bad at all. Just...confusing.

See, up until now I've just thought I haven't liked anyone. I have thought that when the time came some perfect man, "mister right", will come up and sweep me off my feet. But, deep down just the thought of being with a man in any way just, well, to be blunt, disgusts me. No offense to men. I have nothing against them, I just don't want to be with them, and now this goddess comes and blows me away the moment I see her face.

Maybe I just want to be her friend, or I am just telling myself that to stop the crushing pain of the fact that she may not be into me, let alone into women in general. I'm Susan Bones, a red haired, green eyed, fair skinned, Theatre major. I have no clue how she feels about me.

I sigh and roll out of my bed to get ready for my day of walking around the campus to explore. I open my door and walk into the hallway and head down to the bathroom. The mysterious person who knocked on my door is nowhere to be seen. Maybe someone was just waking me up. I admire the paintings on the wall as I walk, Luna really _is_ a brilliant artist. There are pictures that seem to ensnare you and draw you into them, telling a story the more you look at them.

The first I see is a landscape with a few deer. It's a forest clearing, and the more I stare, the more I'm absorbed into it. It's as if I can smell the pine trees, and hear a river in the distance. Like I can reach out and feel the fur of the deer. I move onto the next picture. A change from the first painting, this one is of people in a cafe. I can hear the people chatting, and the hustle and bustle of orders being called out over the chatter. I smell the coffee and treats, and I see couples whispering adoringly to each other.

"Really draw you in don't they." I whirl around at the sound of a voice behind me. I look to see Ginny standing behind me, admiring the paintings. I nod, a little bit out of it from being practically absorbed into the paintings. Ginny gives me a laugh before addressing me as she walks into her bedroom to most likely change.

"By the way, the bathroom's free. It's all yours." I mutter a quick 'thank you' and head into the bathroom to wash my face. I look at myself in the mirror and see my favorite nightshirt, a white background, with yellow and black patterns around an image of a honey badger, my Hufflepuff tee shirt. I got it as a parting gift from my parents when I left for college. I turn on the hot water and take a rag to my face, drenching some of my hair. The door opens as I hang my rag to dry and I see Cho walk into the bathroom in a Ravenclaw sleepshirt. She looks at me, and I look at her and we burst into a fit of laughter.

"I see you have chosen your side." I say, mocking disappointment and shaking my head.

"Hufflepuff is my second favorite team, okay?" She replies, faking shame.

I laugh and see her smile, which fills my stomach with butterflies. She'll never understand how I feel about her. Hell, even _I_ don't know how I feel about her. These feelings just confuse me, so I push them out of my mind for the time being and move on with my crazy day.

I walk out of the bathroom and head to my room to get my day started. I open my drawers to find a lovely pastel rainbow colored dress in my closet. I take out some boots and get some boring gray socks on so that I can wander the campus more with Cho.

~~(timeskip to campus wandering, brought to you by a herd of wild golden snitches)~~

I'm walking down the path towards the gardens on Hogwarts Campus, escorted by Cho. She's been sharing tales from her time here, and we've been trading stories from our lives. I feel so close to her, like nothing could go wrong when we're together, like I'm safe. She's currently telling me the tale of how she's gotten into a bit of a situation with a cafe chain that is based in the state we are in. It's about how a barista wouldn't let her leave the establishment and was creeping on her.

"And then I told her that I only wanted my coffee and that I really needed to leave. But she still wouldn't let me. So I ordered another coffee that I wasn't going to drink. As she handed me both of them. I held the coffee that I wanted close to my body, and dashed the other, iced one, on her. Her face was hilarious. Anyway I got into a bit of a fight with her and the manager came out and actually took my side. And that's the story of how I now receive free coffees and such at Beauxbatons all around the state." She finishes her story, and I laugh.

It's a hearty laugh that I haven't had since my parents were killed in the war and I'd had to live with my Aunt. I smile, and I see some guy approach from my peripheral vision. He has fair skin, greenish brown eyes, dark brown hair, and circle silver-rimmed glasses that seem to be taped at the bridge of his nose. He is accompanied by a girl and another guy, who are holding hands.

The girl, one of my flatmates, Hermione Granger, has frizzy brown hair, tan skin, brown eyes, and a pair of large glasses that somehow suit her. The boy next to her has red hair, brown eyes, and fair skin littered with freckles. I can't help but wonder if he's related to Ginny. The two of them are fawning over each other in the way that only a couple can. The, I can only presume, leader of the trio, steps forward to address me.

"Hello." I say, addressing him in a sweet manner that I've been taught to.

"Er, hello. I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner?" he asks.

I don't know how to reply to this question and I look to Cho to scan her face. She looks blank for a moment before smiling down at me, and turning to the boy.

"What's your name?" she asks him.

I look to her, somewhat surprised. What is she doing?

"Harry," the boy replies.

I look back to Cho to see what she is going to say.

"Harry, I'm Cho. Susan here," Cho pauses, putting her arm around my shoulder, which makes my stomach fly into a million butterflies. Is she going to pretend to be my girlfriend? I hope so.

"Will be ready by seven," she finishes.

My stomach drops. I check my watch to see we've only got two hours till then. The walk back to our shared apartment is an hour at least. I won't have enough time to get ready, and besides, I don't even know if I _want_ to get ready for a date with some boy I just met. But Cho seems enthusiastic, so I'll go along with it. As long as I can make her happy, that's all I really want. Maybe it'll provide us good bonding time.

"Cho," I say, as we near our apartment.

She looks at me and gives me a little "hm?" in question.

"I don't think..." _that I want to go out with him at all._ I can't say that, she seems so happy.

"I don't think we'll have enough time for me to get ready before seven. We only have half an hour left." I finish my sentence, not how I want to finish it, but I still finish it.

"Don't you worry. I'll get you ready for it in no time."

She smiles at me, but looking into her eyes, I see some sadness etched into them. I wonder what she's sad about. Maybe she wanted the guy for herself? Before I can ask about it, Cho pulls me into the apartment so that we can get me ready for my date. I can't place how I feel about Cho, is it love or is it friendship? No matter, I have to go through with this date. It'll make Cho happy, and she'll be here helping me get ready, so we'll spend time together. And if she thinks it's a good idea it probably is. She's always right.

"So...what do I do first?" I ask. I've never really been on a date before and I have no idea what to do to get ready. Cho turns around and looks at me with slight fear in her eyes, mixed with shock.

"Are you telling me a gorgeous person like you has never been on a date before? I don't buy it."

She tries to come off as joking. But I can hear the sincerity in her words. It's a skill I've learned over my years of hardships. How to tell someone's genuine emotions. I should make a book about that, shouldn't I. Maybe I will one day – it could be a project I will work on.

"No, I've never dated before…." I trail off, not realizing my explanation. Well, realizing I don't really have one for this situation. Cho snorts, and I shoot her a mock glare.

"Well, first I'll have to find you a gorgeous outfit while _you_ shower." She hands me two towels and some wonderful smelling soap.

I look to her questioningly, and she pushes me in the direction of the bathroom. I walk to the bathroom and turn on the water for a quick shower. When I get out I towel off, and wrap the blue towel around my body, and the white one around my head to dry my hair.

I hear a knock on the door and murmur for them to come in. Cho appears with some beautiful dresses that she most likely found in Pansy's closet. One is a gorgeous green dress, but it's quite short. I see Cho shake her head as I appear out of the bathroom into the hallway.

I see a slight pinkish tint on her cheeks, but presume it's from the heat of the bathroom. I get the vibe that it shows way too much skin and I head back into the bathroom to try another dress. The next is a blue mermaid dress that hugs my figure quite a lot. I feel like it suffocates me just a bit. I walk out of the bathroom to show Cho and give a little twirl. The pink tint is still on her cheeks, nevertheless she shakes her head and tells me her opinion.

"I think it isn't right for you. It doesn't look natural, you look suffocated in it," she says.

"Oh, thanks for noticing, I am suffocated," I reply to her, which earns me a laugh. I smile, it's wonderful when she laughs. Her happiness makes me happy, it's contagious.

I head back into the bathroom to try on the final dress. It's black, and it has a flowy bottom. There is room to see a little above my knees, and the accents of the dress are yellow. It's perfect for me.

"It's beautiful. You look absolutely stunning in this." Cho says, breathlessly.

I try to crack a joke. "You'd think with a response like that, _you'd_ be the one taking _me_ on a date." I say. At this, Cho's face turns a shade of pink and she snorts, ushering me into her room.

"Wh-what are we doing here?" I ask, slightly nervous being in her bedroom. I don't know why though, I don't feel this way when Ginny or Luna or the others in the house invite me to theirs.

"I'm doing your hair, what else would we do?" I shrug and sit down in the chair that she has in front of her desk that has been converted to a makeup and hair station. She starts running her hands through my hair, and my face heats up.

She looks down at me as she breathes in to speak.

"What type of style are you going for?" She asks me.

I look up at her, confused. "Style? Uhm, I don't really know. To be honest." I reply, ending it with an ashamed laugh.

She laughs, and plays with my hair, her face deep in thought, most likely trying to find me a style. Suddenly her face lights up and she turns my head to face the mirror propped up on her desk as she sets to work on my hair. She is humming lightly to herself, but I can't help but feel awkward.

"So….what do you want to talk about?" I say, my voice breaking through the layer of silence like a knife. She stops humming and briefly looks down at me before returning to my hair.

"What about….we gossip about people we've met before." She replies with a slight smile.

"Ok….Want to start with Pansy?" I ask.

She hums and nods her head, thinking of what to say.

"She'd love a chance like this. But she's too picky. She has three categories for a guy. He has to like Sushi-I'm not a fan of the stuff- he has to love to read, and he needs to love her," she says.

"Wait a second. You don't like sushi? I love it so much," I say, mocking dramatics.

She laughs.

"It's not that I don't like it in general. I'm just not a fan of fish. Or seaweed. I love the rice though!" She says, trying to defend herself.

I laugh, and we bond for a moment about rice and how it's so amazing. We continue to talk about a whole bunch of things, and in the end we end up on the floor in a laughing fit. I hear a knock on the door, and I look to Cho.

"Go answer it," she says, smiling. Her eyes have that sad look in them again.

"What about you? What are you going to do?" I ask her.

She looks down at me, studying me.

"I'm going to watch a marathon of any show I can find while eating popcorn," she says.

That sounds like more fun than what I'm going to do. I'd much rather throw all of this away and stay home with Cho. Sadly, we've spent so much time on making me look perfect, I'll let her down if I don't go now. I put on a brave face and head towards the door to answer it. Harry stands there, looking quite nice in his suit, and I look to Cho to say goodnight, just in case we stay out late.

"Don't worry. You look fine." She whispers into my ear as she leans down to give me a kiss on both cheeks, and then one on my forehead.

She pats me on my shoulder and basically pushes me out of the door. Harry and I head down to the restaurant he wants to go to, and sit down at our reserved table. I immediately regret my decision to go on this date because all that is happening is Harry complaining about how all girls must have three basic things they like.

"They need three basic categories. They need to love sushi, love to read, and love me," he says.

Suddenly something clicks in my mind. I finally understand how I feel about Cho. I like her, not as a friend. These feelings are all things I understand now. She is the perfect person for me, and she's been here all along. I just hope she understands what I'm about to do.

"Hey. Harry, I have someone I need you to meet," I say, snapping Harry out of his speech.

"What? What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" he asks, reaching across the table to take my hands in his own. You'd think we were breaking up.

"No, I need you to understand. I've just understood that I love someone else, but I know a girl who is perfect for you," I reply.

He relaxes, only slightly. He pays for our meal, and we walk out into the night, that has now become a downpour of rain. Thank goodness we have an umbrella. He drives us quickly to the apartment, and I run inside.

"Pansy! I have someone for you to meet!" I yell into the house, and soon enough, Pansy peeks her head out of her room. I see her eyes meet with Harry's, and they stand there for a moment, entranced by each other. They head outside to talk more, and I head inside to look for Cho. When I find her I can see her eyes look pink and slightly puffy. I knock on the living room door frame, and she jumps to look at me, when she spots me her face darkens.

"How'd your date go?" she asks me, her voice biting and harsh, with some sarcasm laced in it.

"I….er..ended it early. I don't like him, I finally understand why though." I reply.

She snorts and turns off the television in order to walk over to me, her hands on her hips, and her face clearly upset. I take a deep breath, afraid that she's upset I canceled my date.

"I understand that I like…. _you_." I practically breathe the last word.

She snorts, angrily.

"Well it's not mutual, I don't like you." She says, bitterly.

I try hard to fight back tears that are edging into my eyes. I close my eyes, and take a deep breath before speaking again.

"Are we still friends at least?" I ask, choking on my words, my voice uneven. She doesn't seem to notice though, and pinches the bridge of her nose before replying to me.

"No...I don't think we are..." She trails off. In almost a split second, I turn on my heel and run out of the living room, which is hard in heels.

I don't even know why I wore heels in the first place. I open the front door and run off into the cold, rainy night. I run for a few minutes before I hear the door open and slam, which means I'm being followed. I kick off the high heels, and now I am running barefoot down the road, in the dark, and in the rain. I hear garbled shouts from behind me. I don't turn around and look back. I wouldn't be able to see anyway, my vision is too blurry from the tears that are flowing like rivers down my cheeks at this sudden rejection.

 _I should've known_.

Is all I can think as I run down the road. I take a turn onto a side road that isn't ever used except when famous people visit the campus. I hear the shouts begin to fade as I run further down this road. It seems like I've been running for forever and my feet begin to kill me as I step on them.

Suddenly my left foot hits a patch of uneven ground. I hear a crack, and feel pain in my ankle. I drop to the ground, the pain of standing on my foot means that it's most likely either sprained or broken. I check my phone to see that it's eight thirty pm. This means I've been outside for at least twenty five minutes in the rain. I call out for help. My phone has no reception so I can't use it. I call out until my throat hurts, to no avail. I sit and sob into my arms, feeling lonely, and ashamed. If I hadn't ended my date eary and confessed my feelings to Cho, I wouldn't be here right now, alone, in the rain. I feel the rain drench me to the bone.

"Susan!" I hear a faint voice calling my name. It sounds like Cho. I mutter a soft 'I'm here', my voice and body tired from running and calling for help.

"Susan!" I hear again, closer this time. It's definitely Cho. She is holding some sort of light.

"Here." I say softly, my voice getting dulled by the rain.

I hear footsteps drawing closer, and see the light getting brighter. I hear the sound of something falling to the ground, and suddenly I'm engulfed in the darkness of the night again. Before I can try to speak, I feel a warm body wrap around me in a hug. From what I can tell, it's Cho. I let out a soft sob.

"Susan. It's ok. I'm here now. I'm here." Cho says, combing my hair with her hands.

"Why?" I ask, my voice coming out small.

Her breath hitches in her throat before she replies.

"Because I care about you. I lied back at the house. I wasn't thinking about you. I was upset because you agreed to go on the date with Harry," she replies to me.

I am shocked.

"You…..were upset? But you accepted for me. I thought you wanted me to go on the date." I say.

"I..I misread the situation. I thought that you didn't like me at all. I went to your room and saw the flowers I gave you died," she says to me, hugging me even tighter.

"They died three weeks ago. I loved them, I really did. I just was so busy I couldn't keep them fully healthy at the time. Do you...like me back?" I ask her.

She gives a little space between us so I can somewhat make out her face.

"Yes. I do. You're freezing, let's talk more when we get back to the warmth of the apartment." I nod and try to get up before falling back down, dragging Cho down with me.

"I forgot to mention, I may have broken my ankle. It hurts to put pressure on it." I say.

Cho picks me up and half carries me back to the apartment, where we sit on the couch with popcorn and hot cocoa for the rest of the night. That night, we decided to go out with each other since we both like each other.

 **The End**


	9. The Boggart, The Wizards, and The Zoo

Year/ position: 6th Year Hufflepuff

Category: Drabble

Prompt(s):

[Creature] Antipodean Opaleye.

[Creature] Flesh-Eating Slug.

[Creature] Nogtail.

[Creature] Phoenix.

[Creature] Abraxan.

[Creature] Chizpurfle.

[Creature] Glumbumble.

[Creature] Three-Headed Dog

[Creature] Billywig.

[Creature] Acromantula.

Title: The Boggart, The Wizards, and The Zoo

Wordcount: 494

Beta(s): Aya, Pix, Rose

A/N: Warning, Albus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy pairing, Homosexuality, demons, uuuuuuh, idk if there's anything else I really need to put here, so enjoy the story!

Albus Severus Potter strolled down a road in France holding his boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy's, hand. They were on a leisurely trip there, courtesy of the Headmistress, as she'd opened a new Zoo for wizards, and she needed test customers for her staff to practice on. Finally, they stopped at a rose bush that looked brighter than the rest, he tapped the innermost rose three times before he got taken by the portkey to a lovely entrance to the Zoo, where three Phoenixes soared majestically around them, excited by their new visitors. Golden bits of their feathers glinted in the sunlight as they flew. With a grandiose gesture, Albus ushered Scorpius into the Zoo.

As they walked they could see a box that, upon closer inspection, contained a colony of flesh eating slugs. The acid that dripped off of them didn't make them seem any less adorable. However, it was rumored that one student had a boggart of them.

Next to that cage were a few innocent creatures, but as they continued on they saw a demon-like dog, a Nogtail. Now _this_ was something that would make a perfect boggart. What was next to it made Albus jump away in shock. He saw a dragon….a freaking DRAGON! It's scales shimmered teal in the sunlight.

"That's an Antipodean Opaleye," Scorpius stated matter-of-factly.

Albus would have never guessed what type of dragon it was, only that it was giant and dangerous, yet stunning. To the left was a tapping, and turning around he saw a small crab-like creature with enormous fangs, a Chizpurfle, which was, simply put, a parasite.

As they continued on, Albus saw Boggarts (Albus' was giant creatures, to a certain extent), Ghosts, Puffskeins, Kneazles, among other things. Continuing out into a pasture of sorts, they saw many types of flying creatures, including a Glumbumble farm that produced treacles. In the pasture, among other magical creatures like Unicorns, Alicorns, and Pegasi, were a few of Madame Maxime's personal breed of horse, Abraxans. These gorgeous, winged creatures were bred specifically to fly her carriages everywhere. For some reason this unnerved Albus, normal horses weren't this big and he felt as if he could be trampled at any moment, He could feel the fear tighten in his chest, and he wondered if this was another Boggart or not. Albus felt a sting on his left shoulder and turned to see a blue flying creature that could only be identified as a Billywig. He could tell because suddenly, he felt fearless. In fact, he'd never felt better. He had also began to hover in the air, an effect of the sting.

He saw a few Acromantulas in a jungle-like part of the Zoo, reminding him of his father's stories.

Finally, they came across the last exhibit, a three-headed puppy. It was as big as a Muggle adult dog, and gleefully bounded up to them, letting them pet him.

It had been a wonderful trip to the Zoo.


	10. T A K E N

Year/ position: 6th Year Hufflepuff

Category: Short Story

Prompt(s):

THC: [Word] Tattoo

From Rose: [Action] Force Feeding

Title: TAKEN

Wordcount: 1965

Beta(s): Aya, Sasha, Rose, Pix

A/N: Warnings: Gore, Kidnapping, Torture, Force Feeding, Muggle!AU, sleep deprivation, tattoos(idk, but like, I am being as careful as possible rn), College age Ginny and Luna, OOC behavior, Canon-Divergent, Non-Canon, VERY AU, pre-slash Ginny/Luna(idk), Violence, Dark Content, I think that's all for my warnings. I really enjoyed writing something not in my comfort zone and I hope it turns out well.

I shiver as I step into the cold of the winter night, away from the warmth of the Hogsmeade Café on Twenty-Fourth Street. My brain is still somewhat discombobulated. I'd bought a tea and a piece of apple pie. Both were delicious, and I could've sworn I hadn't paid. But the barista at the counter said that I already had.

She was gorgeous and I couldn't argue with her, though it'd give me more time to talk with her, and maybe some of that beauty would've rubbed off on me. She had beautiful brown eyes, such a warm eye color, much more warm than my cold silver eyes, which puts people off when they speak to me. I guess it helps them not stare at other places instead.

She had reddish orange hair that she'd tied up in a messy bun. She had some freckles scattered around her face and on her shoulders, at least what I could see of them. She wore a gray sweater that hung off of her shoulders, and black straps peeked out of it, revealing a black rose tattoo. It is beautiful, yet scary, and it draws me in.

I'd taken her word and left the café anyway, feeling her gaze on me till I was out of sight. I breathe in the cold air, and as I exhale my breath is visible. That's one thing I love about the winter, you can see your breath, and it's quite fascinating. I head down the familiar road back to my college dorm that I share with four other students.

A street lamp goes out beside me and I jump. That's not supposed to happen, these are new streetlights. The path in front of me seems darker and drearier than it was a minute ago. I hear a soft chuckle behind me and jump as I turn around. I see the barista, and she smiles at me, still laughing softly. I breathe a slight sigh of relief, but keep my guard up.

"You okay there, Luna?" she asks, smiling. My breathing increases slightly at the mention of my name. I don't think we exchanged names when we spoke over the counter.

"H-how do you know my name?" I ask, weary of the fact that she couldn't know who I am.

"You gave it to me as the name to place your order under," she answers me, almost too quickly.

"My name's Ginny. So now we're even, if that helps anything. I walk home this way to my college dorms as well. I'm a cooking and psychology major. Before you ask, I couldn't pick one so I chose both."

She smiled while telling me about herself, and I still felt a bit wary, but I motion for her to walk beside me, tugging my sweater closer around me for a better sense of protection as I walk.

Looking to my left I see that Ginny didn't pull her sweater up. Well, she did somewhat, but it ends up falling down her shoulders every time, so she's stopped trying.

"May I ask how you got your tattoo?" I ask, breaking the awkward silence that surrounded us. She rubs it, seemingly out of either force of habit or from the cold.

"Uhm….well. I got it on a dare, stupid as it may seem. But I love it anyway," she says, a fond smile on her face. I can only imagine it hurt like hell.

As I smile, a van drives by and I feel a sharp sting in my arm. I look down, suddenly sleepy, and find what looks like a tranquilizer dart stuck in my arm. I look up to see Ginny's panicked face and hear footsteps behind me. I turn, slightly lazily, as my arms and legs seem to stop moving when I don't concentrate on them. I look to see figures dressed in all black come up behind Ginny, and I see her go limp and fall to the ground. Before I can even attempt to yell for help, a cloth covers my mouth and everything fades into darkness.

* * *

It's dark, and cold, and everything hurt. No light could be seen, and everything aches too much to even try to look. What...happened?

I try to think but I'm greeted with a splitting headache. I attempt to look around, or at least feel around, and find my hand hitting something hard. It feels like stone. A wall, maybe? I couldn't be too sure. If my eyes were more adjusted I'd be able to see.

I try to look around more, faint shapes suddenly appearing. What looks like a body in the corner, lying lifeless, is the first thing I see. I cover my mouth with a hand to suppress screaming, and slide back until I hit some sort of corner. My breathing is heavy, and I feel tears begin to well up in my eyes. I look back to the lump that I presumed was a body, and see it begin to move, I make myself as still and lifeless as I possibly can and scout my surroundings instead. I see what looks like a bed. A tiny window with bars where dull, silver moonlight peeks in. I saw more walls all around me, and a door, the handle glinting a few times but then disappeared. This gives me some hope, there is still a way to escape.

"Hello?" comes a noise from the side of the room, the voice is female, and slightly hoarse.

"Hi," I respond, my voice sounding odd to me. And then I see a glowing outline of a rose. It is the rose tattoo like the one that I'd seen on Ginny.

"Ginny, is that you?" I ask, my voice slightly more accustomed to talking, but still hoarse.

"How could you tell?" comes a slightly sarcastic reply from the other side of the room.

"Your glowing tattoo, you never told me it could, well... glow," I say, breathless. How had I not noticed it before? Maybe she'd been laying on her arm. She sighs, and I see her, well, her outline and the glowing tattoo, walk close to me, and hear her slide down the wall.

"I'm scared," I say, not bothering to wait to state how I felt, that's what happens in every horror movie, and they end up dead.

 _Great, now I'm relating my life to a horror movie_.

I feel a soft hand reach down to grab mine. I let it happen, and squeeze Ginny's hand, she squeezes back. I hear the sound of keys in the door, then three clicks. One was slightly low pitched, the second a higher pitch, and the third another low-pitched click, some kind of sequence that could be important. The room is flooded with light as the door opens. Three men enter the room and grab me, leading me out into what looked like a hallway. I struggle the best I can, but nothing seems to be enough. They sit me down in a chair where three more men enter the room with white lab coats, holding odd machines. I realize now what is going to happen. If I am going to be held against my will, I won't go down without a fight.

I kick and clench my jaw as hard as I can, pursing my lips so they can't get in my mouth. Then I feel the pain. Some sort of metal cuts my lip clean through and I feel the blood trickle down my chin.

I can't scream, even though I want to. If I do, they win. They can't get past my teeth, and begin to try and pry my jaw open. The metal begins to scrape at my gums, trying to get me to open my mouth in any way possible. Soon enough, too soon, my jaws give out and a rubber tube is jammed down my throat.

I gag. I notice that there are are some bags beside me. They hold liquid diet, a combination of the nutrients the human body needs to survive, but only just enough, not too much.

I remember these bags from my Criminal Psyc classes. As they take the tube out I nearly vomit. I am too tired from my previous struggles to fight much as they take me back to my prison, but I still attempt it in vain. As I'm thrown into the cell they grab Ginny, I want to yell out to warn her. But I can't, I can only lay down and cry.

After what seems like ages they bring her back to me. She crawls over and cries, and that's how it goes on. Day after day the same thing happens, until it hit me. We keep undergoing the same routine over and over, morning and night we'll be taken, tortured, and then brought back to our cells with much struggling on our parts.

These terrible people are used to this routine. They are so used to it that they go about it almost mindlessly. We are allowed some time in the outside world, that is our only luxury, to spend time in the small garden, no supervision. I begin to steal bits of metal and things to create seemingly life-like bodies. I also make a replica key. I am going to break us out of this hell-hole, at the least get to the phone I'd seen.

So, on some day, it'd been almost three months by now, according to the markings on our cell walls, I set my plan into motion. The guards come, and Ginny and I hide. We let them take the replicas, proving how mindless they truly are, and then they leave. I set to picking the lock with my replica of a key. The first click, lower, the second, lighter, and the final is lower, having remembered the sequence from when our captors open our cells.

Ginny turns the knob and we run towards where I'd seen the phone and I dial nine-nine-nine as fast as I can. I quickly explain our situation to the police, hoping that they'll come quickly. Sure enough I hear shouting, our captors have caught onto us, I grabbed Ginny's arm and try to run, but I'm too weak to run again and my head was spinning, due to the extensive malnutrition we've endured. I hear a loud siren and voices before everything goes black.

When I wake up all I see is white light and tubes. The sound of machines beeping reach my ears as they try to keep me alive. I attempt to turn my body to the left, but that hurts tremendously. So I settle for the less harmful option of turning my head. I see Ginny, so thin and pale, lying on a bed similar to mine.

Are we in the hospital? I see her glowing tattoo, and I try to get up but immediately fall back down. A person in a white lab coat enters the room, and I prepare to fight. More follow with blue masks on. One puts their hand on my arm and I struggle with all of my might to shake them away.

"Hey, calm down, you're okay," comes a muffled female voice from beside me. I try to speak but all that comes is a raspy breathing as I fail at forming words, my voice too weak for it.

"You've been through so much, just gotta wait a little longer, you're safe now. Now sleep." I'd been through so much, she doesn't even know the half of it, but I _do_ need to sleep. I look over at Ginny one more time, I see that she is breathing evenly, and focus on her rose tattoo as I drift off to sleep.


	11. Switching Of The Scripts

House: Hufflepuff

Year: Sixth

Category: Short Story

Prompt: Your House's Scarf

Wordcount: 560

Betas: Aya, Pix, Rose

A/N: Warnings: Homosexuality, Cho/Susan slash pairing, Muggle AU! Anonymous Narrator.

 **Short Story**

I've got a story to tell. So listen well, for we will now descend into the deepest darkest secrets of the wishing well.

Whoops, wrong script.

*switches scripts*

Ok. Here we are.

*clears throat*

September 28th 2016,

Dear Diary:

I saw the most adorable thing and I needed to tell you about it. Enjoy it, Diary!

The other day, I am walking along Diagon Alley Boulevard, in order to get to my lunchtime class, Home Economics, on time. This road is quite special, because it's the only one that takes me directly to campus. It's super windy, like you'd expect with all of the cars, it being a main road and all. I'm preoccupied with keeping a tight grip on my Hufflepuff beanie, and I happen to look to my left to see two fellow students walking on the other side of the street.

One of them is taller than the other, and she has dark hair with pale skin. She's wearing a Ravenclaw jersey with a blue and bronze flannel. I know that her name is Cho Chang, because we've spoken once or twice at a party once. The shorter girl, who I dorm with, her name is Susan Bones. She has this gorgeous red hair, and is wearing a Hufflepuff scarf. The scarf is necessary; it helps keep her warm. She has a naturally low body temperature, and that isn't good for her, so it is necessary for her to wear lots of layers. Summer is her element, basically.

I swear to god this is important and I'm not a stalker.

So Cho and Susan are holding hands and walking down the road to the Home Ec course we will most likely be late to.

*holds up index finger in front of face*

One moment, let me just, Awwwwwwwwwww.

*takes hand away*

I'm better now.

Moving on.

Then a giant gust of wind appears seemingly out of nowhere and bursts down the main road. To give you an idea of how strong it is: I nearly lose my entire backpack full of my supplies and such, which almost makes me fall over. I look up and see that the wind has ripped poor Susan's scarf off, and it's now spiralling down the street. She has a turtleneck on underneath, so no major crisis. But, you know, still.

Now, before you can blink, taller, jersey wearing (girlfriend of the freaking century. It's relevant, I promise) Cho Chang, rips off her jersey like a freaking Lesbian Superman, ready for action, and is about to fly into the sun. She throws her jersey over Susan's head, and sprints off down the street after the scarf, which is now really far away. She eventually retrieves it, and I am not the only one who watches as she sprints back to Susan to give it back.

I mean DAMN, five stars there, girlfriend of the year, holy avocado cheesecake (mmmm, cheesecake). Sweet Boba Tea, honey loving sugar baby. I'm just spitting words out now, because it is honestly the most amazing thing I have ever seen. Like, score, points to Susan for getting herself a woman like that.

*applauds*

And that is the story of how I realized what romance and chivalry looked like. Just, that there moment was so beautiful and glorious, I couldn't help but tell it.

Sincerely,

Me


End file.
